fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
AisuShironami
AisuShironami is the pen name of AisuShironami (you can obviously tell since its the same XD) I'm just a user here who loves Pretty Cure. NOTE: '''I'M ON HIATUS!!! I may check once or twice a week to see blog posts, etc. But I'm taking a break from editing. Appearance Basically my real hair color is not red. It's black. But I currently having some red ombre on my hair. My hair is pretty long, not as long as the picture, and I love wearing braids. My eyes are blue and pink which the color of a contact lens that I always want to wear but scared. My real eyes are brown. And the clothes in the picture is just some "fantasy" because I don't think I'll wear that outfit in my daily basis. Background I love Pretty Cure since I was little. Basically, since Futari wa Pretty Cure first released. I still watch the franchise even though I'm considered too old by others for this? Crazy lol. I'm currently in high school and very busy because, well, school. My school is pretty far from my home and I have to take a train to get there because it could take pretty long by car sometimes. My school also have high standards which added with many homework. So, I'm always on and off. But, I'll try to at least check the wiki daily! If you notice, I often (or always) put a statement about the series being dark or mature and have two versions in my series. The reason is because I personally enjoy dark, mysterious, mature anime more than fun and bright ones. Because with dark mystery and plot twists I feel that the story is much more exciting and make us curious and want to wait for the next episode more. That is why all of my series are either got two versions or rated PG. Series Majestic Pretty Cure This is the first series I created. I originally created this back in 2015 I think? But things got complicated and many stuff happens and I remake it again in 2016. I create new cures, changing the plots and many others like, I change 98% of it and it has become the series that you could see now. The intention on making this is basically a magical girl, shoujo fan series that's enjoyable for all ages and has things to learn. But, I want it to have some...spice? I want it to not be very childish or bright so I do added some content which may not be very good for children. The story mainly tells about friendship and dreams, added with some myths. Arcana Pretty Cure I also have reconstruct this series. After looking at Majestic Pretty Cure, I wanted to make a darker, mysterious series which is not for children. The first time I created Arcana Pretty Cure, its theme is surrounding fairy tales and more magical girl-ish. But, the story is dark. Then I think both themes and plot is not clicked, so I recreate 70% of it and it finally starting to become what I was going for. The themes are cards and games. Like the previous series, I also gave some quotes or things to learn based on daily life right now. But remember, this series is going to be way darker than the previous one. Majestic Pretty Cure! Regal This is the sequel/second season of Majestic Pretty Cure. After finishing the prequel, I feel a HUGE loss to my characters. I never expect myself to feel this way. So, I created the second season which aired after Arcana Pretty Cure. And I wanted to make it more serious and mysterious that the prequel because the cures are growing up and I enjoy watching mysterious series. East Light Pretty Cure This series tells about cultures from three Asian countries, Japan, Korea and Indonesia. I wanted to make this series because I always want to make a cure from Indonesia and I really love Korea. Then I found something that connect them together, which is both are from Asia. So, I decided to make about it but with some sci-fi twist. West Star Pretty Cure Upcoming new series after East Light Pretty Cure Etymology '''Aisu - Aisu is literally Ice in Japanese. Shironami - Shiro means White and Nami means Waves. Together, it means "White Waves" The reason of my name is because of TMM. I first contribute in TMM Fandom and I planned to create and Mew named Shironami Aisu. Which is a mew with ice powers because I was OBSESSED with frozen XD. But, I didn't make it because..lazy? idk. I planned to start creating TMM fan series again because I just re-watched it XD Trivia * My zodiac sign is Gemini * I freaking love dark chocolate, oreo ice creams, granola, corn flakes and honey mustard chicken * I hate tomatoes, cucumbers, papayas and white chocolate * My other favorite anime are Kimi no Na Wa, Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso, TMM, Naruto (+Boruto and all the mangas, duh!), Kimi ni Todoke & Akatsuki no Yona * I love watching korean dramas ** My favorites are Goblin, Scarlet Heart Ryeo, W Two Worlds, 49 Days * I love to play piano * My favorite subject is Math Category:Pen names Category:AisuShironami Series Category:Users Category:Directors Category:Creators Category:Majestic Pretty Cure Category:Arcana Pretty Cure Category:Majestic Pretty Cure! Regal Category:Pretty Cure Cosmos